Fire Power
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Four were born to survive, all the others weren't. Join these four kits and their powers. Can they realize the fate soon enough, or will they watch their own lives burn down into ashes?
1. Dapplekit's Change

Chapter One

**Dapplekit's POV**

I yawned next to one of my littermates and my mother, Toothkit and Shadeheart. It was dawn! Though I was three moons old, Shadeheart told me, Toothkit, and Blazekit that we had to have her or our father's permission to play outside.

Blazekit was my sister. She was an orange she-cat with blue eyes. I loved her, she was my best friend. I may have had another friend, but Hawktail didn't have her kit's yet, and Soulwhisker's kits where to old for us, as Shadeheart said.

I opened my eyes wider to see Soulwhisker's kits and Soulwhisker. The queen woke up like I did, with that touch of evil on her dark blue eyes. Something scared me when I looked at them.

Graykit and Birdkit were talking, while playing with a rock. For the first time, in my three moons of life, I saw Soulwhisker smile a bit. Suddenly, I felt something so cold come to me. It was like having ten million blocks of ice cover you completely. I got thrown down by this powerful wave and got knocked down. The crash awoke my mother and my siblings, and that's all I remembered until a little while after.

"Looks like we will have to postpone Graykit and Birdkit's cermony to dusk, if Dapplekit is okay by them. Hopefully earlier." I heard the leader, Pebblestar say.

I never saw Pebblestar in my three moons before, but once I opened my eyes, I saw a gray and white tom named Mistwhisker, the medicine cat, and a brown cat with white paws and green eyes, and her name was Pebblestar!

"Pebblestar?" I said, getting up from my alone nest. Where was I? Where was my mother? Where were my family?

"Oh thank goodness." Pebblestar said, greatfully. She licked me and Mistwhisker. "I'll go tell your mother you are okay." Pebblestar said.

Pebblestar's mate was Breezesky, and he was waiting at the enterance. He looked like me, except for his fur. "I'll go tell her." Breezesky said. Pebblestar nodded in approval as her mate went to the nursery.

Shadeheart, Toothkit, Blazekit, and Hazelfur (my father) entered.

Toothkit and Blazekit's eyes widened. "That's Pebblestar!" Blazekit whispered. Toothkit nodded. It was there first time too. We barely played outside, so we all never got a chance to meet her.

"Oh mom, if-" Shadeheart started as my jaw dropped and she noticed. "What, honey?" The gray cat asked.

"She's my... grandmother?" I looked at Pebblestar. The great Pebblestar was my grandmother? She was apart of my kin? But she was so young! She still had eight lives left!

Shadeheart nodded. Toothkit and Blazekit gasped. Being related to the leader is the best thing that could ever happen.

"Do you feel okay?" The brown leader asked me. I was to shocked to answer. I always heard that Pebblestar had three kit's, one was still born, the other made a terrible rouge pack called the Stone Steppers, and were killed, but he never heard about the last one. The last one was my mother, Shadeheart. Then I wondered how Blazekit and Toothkit felt about this. What were they thinking? Suddenly heat built around me, like you were ten feet next to the sun, and slammed me down to the ground again. "Ugh!" I meowed.

"Are you okay, Dapplekit?" Pebblestar asked. I nodded. "I'm fine. Perfect." I said.

"Will you be okay to watch the ceromonies?" She asked. I looked at her, and thought. I looked into her green eyes. Suddenly, I felt weak. My eye color went from brown to... white. Blazekit and Toothkit watched my eyes. I stood up taller, and I got Pebblestar's green eyes.

_I think she should be an apprentice, she's fine... and, but what about her siblings? And why are her eyes green? _I heard in Pebblestar's voice. Then I grew in my regular small position, and my eyes turned to white, then brown.

"Why were your eyes...green?" Blazekit asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were tall like Pebblestar, and had her eyes! It looked like you were thinking." She meowed.

"Uh... I dunno." I lied. I think I just heard what Pebblestar was thinking!

"Anyways... Let's get on with the cerimonies." Pebblestar quickly said. I looked into her green eyes again. This time I was just the same looking.

_Okay, Dapplekit can become an apprentice. But if she fails me in less then three moons, I will make her a kit again. _I heard.

Me? An apprentice? No way! But a kit again... that would sound like I was weak. But I wasn't. Suddenly I touched her paw as I looked into her eyes. Suddenly I felt taller, stronger, wiser, everything! I looked taller then I was before I touched her paw. Then I stopped looking into her eyes. Maybe I'd ask Mistwhisker about this stuff later, when I was Dapple_paw._

"Every cat in the clan, gather to the Cherry Tree for a Clan meeting!" Pebblestar called on a rock, next to our Cherry Tree, which stated we were CherryClan. If I did become an apprentice, there was so much to think about! Why would I become an apprentice? It was all wrong. Maybe StarClan told Pebblestar to. There was no way to find the truth for a while.

Blazekit jumped up in down in excitement. She seemed so happy for the two other kits, the kit's of Soulwhisker. I looked around for her, then noticed her, looking confident next to her kits. She looked at my way, and I looked into her eyes. Suddenly I gained more, but, evil, fighting skills, battle skills, just plain evil!

_Once I get these two ones out of the way, I can work on making CherryClan SoulClan, home of the evil! _I heard in Soulwhisker's voice and saw her claws unsheath a little. _First up, Shadeheart's kits._ I heard her say, then watched her smirk evily. I must had some sort of power! This evil, was from Soulwhisker... wasn't it? I quickly ran near the lake. I looked taller, I looked a little older, but I also looked something else.

More fierce!

No, no! I was supposed to look like a cute little kit! Not an apprentice training! No, this was all wrong! I looked like a warrior almost! My claws were even longer and sharper, I realized. "Come on Dapplekit!" Shadeheart said. But she didn't say it right when she saw me. She had to look at me first. Did she not know who I was? I did look a bit different, but close enough to figure out that you were looking at your own daughter!

I didn't like this new look at me, but now that I knew what my power was, I had to use it more wisely, and I'd have to tell someone important...

**I hope you guys like it! **


	2. Broken Tradition

Chapter Two

**Lightkit's POV**

I don't get why my family hates me. Is it because there is very little light furred cats in the Clan, and I am one of them? Well, the Clan needs some sunshine!

I only have one friend in my whole family. My sister, Tigerkit. She isn't light furred like me, but she understands that I was created how I was created, and she helps me fight off how much some cats in my Clan might hurt me, maybe with words, or maybe with claws. I was five moons old, almost six, but I thought I was to young to think about death.

At least I didn't have white fur. Our Clan doesn't allow white furs, since we are called DarkClan. We think it would hurt our Clan. They kill the white furred cats, which is unfair.

My parents named me Lightkit to put me through misery. They didn't want a light one in their kin, I suppose. But what about one of my cousins? She was white. They named her Snowkit, then murdered her once she opened her eyes, by putting her in the ocean. And I had to be careful. Ones who weren't white, but light, were aloud to get abused, but not aloud to be killed. So I can be abused anytime. There is also a seperate den for light furred apprentices and warriors, in the back of the dark furred dens. The back ones were much smaller, and very much uncomfertable. The life style that DarkClan has for the light furred cats is terrible. Sometimes, if one day, all of the light furred cats got punished, they'd have a meeting, and you would be able to slam the light furred cats againest a hard rock.

And I was gonna be an apprentice very soon, so my misery would start soon.

Usually, light furred cats were not as smart as dark furred, because we got assigned light furred mentors, who didn't know as much. We had mostly everything seperate. Seperate areas, seperate prey piles, well, you get it. And we don't even have moss for our dens. Sometimes, cats in the light furred dens don't have nests. But I was born to make a difference. I would make a difference. I would get a light furred friend, and teach her all the stuff I know, since I wasn't ignored by my whole family. I had to thank Tigerkit for everything she teached me.

I knew she'd support us, too. I had a feeling.

I spun around to my mother one day. "Hello!" I said, joyfully, but she didn't respond. I looked into her mad orange eyes. Suddenly, I felt like I got scratched one thousand times. "Ouch..." I whispered. My eyes were suddenly red, because Tigerkit told me.

_Lightkit should be living in the Dark Forest right now! She doesn't deserve us. She deserves pain and death. Stupid kit. _I heard my mother say, then I looked away, and my eyes were bue again. Did I just, what just happened? "I am not stupid!" I accidently said. What if I heard wasn't true? "I am not a stupid kit." I hissed. Who cared if it was real or not. I wanted her to know that I was a free cat!

"I am not a stupid kit, I should _NOT _be living in the Dark Forest, I do deserve you, and I don't deserve pain and death! Do you realize that you are causing your Clanmates, who can make a difference, that are light furred, were just made to help this Clan, pain? If we were born here, we should be born without being abused. We should get the freedom any other cat would have! Just because we are lighter, doesn't mean we can crouch or sonething when we are in battle? You all, my Clanmates, are idiots! Bitches! I shouldn't, we shouldn't, deserve this bad lifestyle. We shouldn't be judged by our light fucking fur! I don't care what you all think! Think about what STARCLAN thinks of you all? Huh? Ever thought of that? The ones who guide you? You need to THINK for once mother, think my dark furred Clanmates!" I hollored, and the whole dark furred cats were watching. Some looked amazed, and some looked angry.

"I agree!" Tigerkit yelled. "We all should treat these Clanmates right. They can be a big help." She said.

"You have a big vocabulary, Lightkit. I am sorry you are treated, and all of your kind is treated this badly. We never realized how you all felt inside. We just passed it on from our ancestors, and we were honoring our Clan name. Just because you all have light fur, doesn't mean you are bad. It doesn't you should be neglected. It doesn't mean you should be abused. You are very wise, Lightkit. The whole Clan should honor you. You have just taken away our painful tradition. We will be fair to light furs for now on." Duskstar, the leader said.

"Lightkit! Lightkit!" The whole Clan cheered, exceptially Tigerkit, and even my mother said happily. I was so excited. The light furred cats rushed in the Nursery and started to lick me. I didn't know words could make a difference, I only thought claws did.

"I am sorry I thought you were stupid, Lightkit." Blackwave, my mother meowed, then licked me. That was the first time my mother ever licked me like that. I never thought I would be loved like that.

I padded out of the Nursery, since I wanted to explore the camp more. Duskstar and the deputy, Gracefire, were knocking down the light furred dens and putting there prey pile into the regular prey pile. I smiled. Tigerkit ran behind me. "You were really good out there." She said, then I turned around and touched her paws and looked into her eyes.

_I can't wait to be an apprentice! _I heard Tigerkit say, but...how? And I also felt something go into me...was it...happiness? Light furred have never felt true happiness. Never. But, it felt good. It did. I took my paw off of her and blinked. Wait... how did I hear Tigerkit say something when she didn't? It was like a thought. And where did I get the happiness from? But anyways, I felt so happy now! I'd become an apprentice today.

And it was true dark furred happiness.

Me and Tigerkit raced to the clearing and looked at the high rock. It was so big! An apprentice, Skypaw walked over to us. He was a dark tan cat, and you almost could consider him as a light fur. "Hi..." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi!" Tigerkit excitedly said. I laughed, and so did Skypaw. "How old are you, Skypaw?" I asked. "Seven moons. Don't you remember me in the nursery?" He asked. I nodded. Skypaw made me laugh in the nursery.

I looked into Skypaw's blue eyes.

_She is amazing. _I heard. Then I put my paw on his paw and looked into his eyes more.

_Her green eyes are adorable. _I heard, then I gained...some feeling... was it...love? I think so. I smiled. _His eyes are cute too. _I thought. Then I jumped. What was I doing? My father, Rainfall padded over to us. Rainfall was Skypaw's mentor, too. He actually loved me a little bit before my big speech. "Hello, my perfects." He said to us. I smiled. I licked my father.

"Skypaw... do you want to go train?" Rainfall asked. Skypaw thought, and then shook his head. "No thank-you." He said politly, then faced us again. Rainfall padded away. I wonder...who was gonna be my mentor? I thought for a second. No, it was to hard!

Duskstar ran to the highrock. "Come to the Highrock for a camp meeting." She meowed.

Blackwave and Rainfall quickly rushed here. Her red eyes gleamed at my green ones. _Finally! I'll be able to get out of the nursery and start planning with Soulwhisker and the others. _I heard Blackwave say, and she smiled. Something shivered through me. Evil! No. No no! I wasn't evil. But was Blackwave evil? And who are Soulwhisker and the others...?

I sat next to Tigerkit and Skypaw, wailing to StarClan for comfert in my head.

"Tigerkit and Lightkit are turning six moons at sunset. Now, they must become apprentices." She started. "But first, we have a warrior to make. Pinepaw, step forwards." Duskstar said.

The black and white spotted cat stepped forward. _Why wasn't he considered light?_

"Pinepaw, Dogstripe and you have been training with each other for a long time. Now, by the powers of StarClan, I, Duskstar, look at my ancestors for approval. Pinepaw, you shall now be called Pinetail." Duskstar said.

"Pinetail! Pinetail!" The Clan cheered. Pinetail smiled at his new warrior name.

"Featherpatch, it is time you have another apprentice. I hope you give you and Shadestar's talents to her. Tigerkit, you shall now be named Tigerpaw, and Featherpatch will be your mentor." Duskstar said.

I smiled at my sister. "Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw! The Clan roared.

"Lightkit, I, and our Clanmates were amazed by your speech this morning. A kit, I thought, could never be that wise. StarClan must be telling us something. They must of brought you down for luck, maybe. Lightkit, your name shall be Lightpaw, and I shall be your mentor." Duskstar said.

"Lightpaw! Lightpaw!" The Clan yelled in excitement. I grinned, very excitedly. I came back to my sister and my friend.

"Thank you StarClan for honoring this meeting. My Clanmates, you may be excused." Duskstar said.

I, Lightpaw, the great, padded over to the river and looked at myself. I looked happier. Skypaw raced after me. "You are really lucky. The last apprentice Duskstar had was Oakwind, and he is one of the best fighters now!" Skypaw told me. I never heard of Oakwind. "Then why isn't he deputy?" I asked.

"Gracefire saved camp, before I was born. A few moons before I was born. Oakwind would have to, most likely, if he didn't have to deliever a message to SnowClan." Skypaw started. "The Clan was on fire, and the light furred where the first to escape. Gracefire has great ears, like Oakwind, but maybe even better. She heard the flames rising. She got up." Skypaw said.

_Gracefire's POV_

_I was awoken by a flicker of some sort. I looked around and smelt the horrible smell, smoke. I looked out of the den. Orange and yellow flames were getting bigger around camp. "Oakwind!" I whispered, but then remembered his mission. I panted. "My warriors!" I yelled. They awoke. The deputy, Frozenscar, looked at me, then outside. "Run!" He coughed. Me and Frozenscar lead the warrior's out. Frozenscar tripped as he ran to the Leader's den. Duskstar awoke in her den. "FIRE!" She yelled and ran out of the den. I ordered Blackwave to go get the kits, and for Berryspots to go in the elder's den, and for the rest of the warriors to save themselves. "Go to the abanoded Twolegs Place and start hunting!" I yelled. Where was Frozenscar? I didn't worry now. The flames were getting larger and my throat started to get filled with smoke, one by one. _

_"Shinekit!" Blackwave and Airheart wailed at the still kit. Shinekit's sibling, Bluekit, looked at Shinekit. Rosewave ran out after the others. She was expecting kits soon. Blackwave took Shinekit's dead body and ran out with the other queens and Bluekit. As Airheart kept on trying to breathe, Rosewave took Bluekit, and the four ran out of camp, heading to the abandoed Twolegs Place. _

_I ran into the apprentice's den. "Everyone, abandoed Twolegs Place, start hunting, now!" I coughed. The apprentices listened and sprinted out. _

_Berryspots carried Mousewhisker and Wildscar, but Wildscar wouldn't stay. "Lemme die. Please. I wanna be with my family in StahClan. Please." He croaked. Wildscar was the oldest cat in the Clan at that time. "I go through 'nuff pain." He coughed. "Wildscar, no. I can't. Your to special..." Berryspots said. "Fine...light fur." Wildscar hissed. Berryspots was a little bit light, but he stared at Wildscar in furry, then ran with Mousewhisker. _

_Wildscar had very bad legs. He tripped over a patch of mud. "Wildscar!" Mousewhisker looked behind her. Wildscar had flames all around him and closed his eyes peacefully as the flames started to go on him. Mousewhisker took some wet moss and threw it at Wildscar, and ran back. "You are my best frand Wildscar." Mousewhisker said, and pushed Wildscar. "Please, Mousewhiska. Leave me here." He croacked, "MOUSEWHISKER!" Berryspots yelled. "Please..." Wildscar said. _

_Mousewhisker had a tear fall from her eye, and ran to Berryspots. "I love ya Mousewhiska..." Wildscar yelled, coughed and laid on the ground as the flames took him away._

_"Wildscar..." She cried, then ran with Berryspots. _

_Duskstar fell as she ran. I helped her up and pushed her back more. I hoped Frozenscar was okay. As I knew of, I was the only cat here. The medicine cat ran with them too, thanks to the screaming, and I rushed to the lake, trying to affoid the fire. _

_I started splashing water at the fire, and soon, it started to go down. As there was a bit of fire left, I jumped out of the lake and wiggled the drips of water off me, and the fire was gone. Then I noticed a rock, shaped of a cat, I thought. I padded over to it. There was bits of fur, and ashes. It wasn't a rock. It was ashes! This cat burned. It wasn't Wildscar, it was Frozenscar. I cried into his ashes, then looked at Wildscar. He wasn't in ashes, but he was dead. I raced to the Abonded Twolegs Place, water still dripping off my pelt. "Wildscar and Frozenscar are dead. The fire is gone. The prey is okay." I said. The Clan padded back, and soon, I was the deputy._

_The next morning I saw an orange cat come in. I thought it was Wildscar, but it was Oakwind! "Oakwind, there was a fire last night." I meowed. Oakwind looked at me. "Really? It doesn't look like it. "One of them light furs are missing too, Clawpaw." I said. Oakwind sighed. "Poor-" He started then stopped. "What?" I asked. "Nothin'." Oakwind yawned. "You get some rest now. I said. The orange cat shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine. I slept in the SnowClan warrior's den." He said. "Respect your deputies orders, Oakwind." I smiled. _

_"Your the deputy? What about Frozenscar?" Oakwind asked. "He passed away in the fire yesterday, and so did Wildscar. They both tripped and every cat was focusing on themselves, except for me, Blackwave, Duskstar, and Berryspots." I mewed quietly. _

_"Oh." Oakwind sighed, then went in his den. Was he mad because he didn't get the deputy spot? He is one of the best fighters in the Clan, I was suprised too. Or was it that Wildscar was his father... and Frozenscar was his mentor? That was it. _

_Wildscar and Mousewhisker had three kits. One was a light furred named Poisonkit, and it is now Poisonfade. One died as an apprentice, Poppypaw. Then, there was Oakwind. _

_"I'm sorry about your father and your mentor." I meowed. "It's okay..." He sniffed. I licked him. "At least you have your mother. My mother and father died when I was an apprentice, remember?" I asked. Oakwind nodded, then turned around. "It's just, me and Mousewhisker aren't that close anymore." Oakwind sighed. "Why not? When you were younger, you two were great together." I smiled. _

_"I like light furs." Oakwind admitted. I gasped, dark furs weren't supposed to. I liked them a tiny bit, but I'd never tell anyone. That would ruin my deputy time. "Wow." I meowed. Oakwind nodded. "I told her, and she hated me. She told me that they were our poison. That we were lucky to be dark, so we can hide from our poison, when they can stick out, and ruin our privacy." He said. "I didn't think that." He continued. "I just thought they were like us. They are cats, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Maybe I like light furs a bit too." I whispered. He smiled. "Now get some sleep, Oakwind." I said. Oakwind nodded and closed his eyes, as I padded out into the sunlight of the morning, ready for my first day as the deputy. _

**Lightkit's POV**

"Cool." I said. That was very interesting. "Why aren't Gracefire and Oakwind mates? They are really great friends." I asked. "I dunno." Skypaw replied. We both smirked in an evil way. "Time for romance." Skypaw said, and I nodded, then we laughed. "You get Gracefire, I'll get Oakwind." Skypaw said. I nodded and we both sped off.

As I ran over to Gracefire, I saw her next to my mother. "Hey sis." Gracefire said to my mother.

My jaw dropped.

My aunt was...Gracefire?

Then.

My grandparents were Duskstar and Brackenfang.

I dropped down to the floor of the earth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Fire Power! Whoever reviews gets a Lightkit plushie. Also, this chapter is very special to me because it has almost 3,000 words! Isn't that amazing? I feel so happy right now. :D **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3, it will take place in SnowClan, where Oakwind traveled to, when he had to deliver a message, in Skypaw's story.  
**

**~Bramblepaw  
**


End file.
